


The Ship's Boy

by keep_waking_up



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen is thirteen, he joins the crew of the Hellhound, one of the most renowned pirate ships to ever sail the seas.  When Jensen is sixteen, young Jared is brought aboard.  Jensen never would’ve guessed that in less than ten years, the boy would make such a big impact on his life.  But he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ship's Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Li (cockslutjared)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Li+%28cockslutjared%29).



> For Li, who really just wanted pirate captain Jensen fucking Jared hard for Christmas

Jensen was thirteen years old when the Hellhound boarded the Royal Navy’s Sophia.  He’d only been on board the Sophia for a few weeks, really.  His Pa had signed him up, practically forcing him into the Navy.  As the cabin boy, most of the crew spent their time laughing at him or jeering whenever he did something wrong.  The Captain of the ship himself always eyed Jensen with a look that ensured Jensen went to sleep with a knife in hand every night.

When the Hellhound was sighted on the horizon, speeding toward them with the wind on her side, Jensen didn’t attend to the Captain or his mates like he was supposed to.  Instead, he crept back to his hammock and small sack of belongings and pulled out his knife.  The men of the Hellhound were known to give no quarter and he wouldn’t go down without a fight.

In the end, it was all very anticlimactic.  The Captain of the Sophia surrendered almost the moment she was boarded.  Jensen kept quiet in his corner while the pirates walked around deck, tying all the men up.  If he could avoid the pirates’ attention, then perhaps he could get to the jolly boat and make an escape.  When it appeared the pirates were otherwise occupied, Jensen began creeping towards the stern of the ship.

“Oi!  What do you think you’re doing, young’un?”

Jensen swung around, knife out, only to be faced with a man so imposing that he had to be the pirate captain himself.  He scowled his fiercest and waved his knife threateningly.  “I won’t let you take me easily!” He declared, and bared his teeth when the rest of the pirates laughed.  “I’ll take you all down, one by one!”

“Feisty little fellow, ain’t ye?”  The captain said, setting his thumbs on his gaudy belt and grinning.  “I’ll tell ye what, lad.  We’re in need of a ship’s boy aboard the Hellhound.  What say ye join us, and I’ll teach you how to be a real pirate?”

Jensen did not move his knife an inch, even though he was intrigued by the offer.  “How do I know you’ll keep your word?”

The man laughed, loud and booming.  “I’m a pirate, lad,” he proclaimed jovially.  “We pirates ain’t got nothing but our word.  The only law of a pirate is their word, in fact.”  He paused and appeared to consider his words for a moment before saying, “And the pirate code, of course.  But those aren’t laws.  More like guidelines.”

“But your word,” Jensen insisted, thrusting his knife forwards slightly.  “If your word is law, then swear to me right now that no harm will come to me on the part of you or your crew.  And then I swear I’ll go with you.”

The pirate captain grinned and nodded.  One of his teeth was gold.  “Aye, lad, I swear to ye.  No harm.”  He turned to the rest of his crew.  “No harm, right boys?”

There was a chorus of agreement, all the pirates cheering and laughing.  Warily, Jensen let the arm holding his knife aloft fall back to his side.  “We have a deal?”

“Aye,” the captain said, whose name, Jensen would later learn, was Jeffrey Dean Morgan, one of the fiercest pirates on the sea.  “We have a deal.”

 

*

 

A pirate crew, Jeffrey told Jensen one day, when Jensen was a bit older and they were drinking rum together in the captain’s quarters, is like a family.  Because most pirates didn’t have family anywhere else, they were brothers of the sea.  That was why, on a real pirate ship, there was no thought of mutiny.  Pirates were loyal to a fault, they were, and all arguments could usually be solved with a bit of rum and a loose woman or two.

Or man, Jeffrey had said, a twinkle in his eye.  He was the one that later told Jensen about men’s bodies as well, how pleasure could be found with a man’s form.  He’d even paid for Jensen to stay the night with a male whore in the West Indies.  The whore had been small and blond, and he’d laughed as Jensen had explored his body with careful hands, and had later moaned when Jensen hadn’t been quite so careful.

Regardless, pirates were family because they didn’t have anyone else.  Jensen never heard from his parents, brothers or sisters after he joined the crew of the Hellhound, and he didn’t mind.  Most of the others were like that as well.

There was one boy though, a little older than Jensen, that did keep in touch with his folks back home.  He had a sister he’d write to at every port, spending his carefully earned coins to send the letter all the way back to England.  His name was Steve, and he lit up when he talked about his sister.  She was a bit older than him, married to a man she didn’t like much and pregnant with her second child.  Steve pleaded and pleaded with Captain Jeffrey until he agreed to turn the ship towards England so Steve could meet his new niece or nephew.

Steve came back to the ship that night with red-rimmed eyes and a small boy holding his hand.  The captain crossed his arms across his chest, face and voice giving nothing away as he asked, “what do ye have here, Steve?”

“My sister’s dead, Captain,” Steve said, and a few noises of sympathy came from the rest of the crew.  “She died givin’ birth to his sister, who was stillborn as well.  So it was just ‘im and his da... and his da’s not a nice fellow, Cap, not nice at all.  I couldn’t just leave him there.”  Steve’s eyes were big and glassy as he looked pleadingly up at the captain.  “He’s all I got left of her, sir.”

Jensen looked down at the boy, at his small, petulant face.  Even though he looked old enough to understand what they were talking about, he didn’t seem to be registering any of it.  But he was holding onto Steve’s hand like a vise, so tight the skin was turning white.  And Jensen thought he saw a tear roll over one grimy cheek.

It was well known that Jeffrey Dean had a soft spot for Jensen, but Jensen had never taken advantage of it before.  That day, looking at that small child, he did.  “You know how Steve felt about his sister, sir,” he whispered.  “T’would be cruel to make him give up the child.”

Jeffrey Dean let out a loud groan.  “Alright, alright.  The child can stay.  But I want you all to remember that this is a pirate ship, ye hear?  Ain’t no place to keep a child or a woman.  So Steve, the boy can stay until you’ve saved up enough to find a nice place in the New World to settle down with ‘im.  After that, I want you off my ship.  Ye understand?”

“Yessir!”  Steve said earnestly.  “Thank ye, sir.”

The Captain rolled his eyes.  “Ye won’t be thanking me soon, boy.  Children are a lot of work, and ye’ll still have yer other duties as well.”  With a wave of his hand, he gestured to the rest of the crew.  “Back to yer positions!  It’s time to weigh anchor!”

While the rest were hurrying about, Jensen approached Steve and knelt in front of the child.  “Hullo there,” he said, sticking out his hand.  “I’m Jensen.  What’s your name?”

The child blinked at him a few times, before answering in a sweet, clear voice.  “I’m Jared.”  

Jared’s chubby little hand was warm against his, and Jensen couldn’t help but smile.  “Hi, Jared,” he said.  “How do you feel about being a pirate?”

 

*

 

Soon enough, Jeffrey Dean forgot all about his command regarding Steve’s young nephew.  Months became years, and Jared remained onboard the Hellhound. It was probably because Jared turned out to be such a delight to be around.  Jensen wouldn’t have said that a pirate crew possessed any mothering instincts before, but from the way all the men cooed over Jared, he would definitely have been wrong.

Jared, it turned out, was an amiable spirit, with a bright smile and a forgiving heart.  More than that, even though he was less than seven years old when he first joined their crew--a full ten years younger than Jensen--he was a hard worker.  None of the men allowed Jared to do any of the harder or more dangerous tasks, of course, but if told to, the boy was content to coil rope for hours.  He was the type that was always eager to please.

Perhaps because he had been the first person to talk to him, Jared developed something of a fixation on Jensen.  From his first couple of months on the ship, Jared took to following Jensen around like a lost duckling, constantly asking questions about this or that.  The other men laughed good-naturedly at them, but Jensen held his head up with pride.  He liked Jared, and was flattered that the child seemed to trust him so implicitly.  He vowed very quickly never to let Jared come to harm.

Between Steve, Jensen, and the other members of the crew, it could be said that Jared grew up a bit spoiled.  It wasn’t that he wasn’t made to work, for he was.  Even if he wasn’t made to work, Jensen suspected he would’ve anyways.  As soon as he was old enough, he scampered all over the ship, picking up whatever odd chores he could to help out.  

No, it wasn’t that he was lazy or any such thing.  It was merely that, well, most of the time, what Jared wanted, Jared got.  Since Jared never wanted much beyond the happiness and health of his pirate family, he was fairly easy to please.

But it explained why, when Jensen was nineteen, he found himself with a new hammock partner.

“Jensen,” a voice said quietly.  

Jensen, who had been asleep, grumbled and turned over. With bleary eyes, he looked up at where Jared was standing and forced himself to conciousness.  “What is it, Jared?” He rasped out, rubbing at his eyes.  “Why are you up at this hour?”

The boy was biting at his lower lip nervously, which was a pretty good indication that he was serious.  “Steve won’t stop snoring.”

Steve and Jared had shared a hammock space since Jared had been brought aboard.  However, Steve’s snoring was infamous, and the few times Jared woke up in a bad mood were after nights Steve had kept him awake with the noise.  Jensen groaned and scooted over in his hammock a bit.  “Well, get in then,” he grumbled, and huffed out a loud breath with childish limbs jabbed him as Jared clambered in.

It didn’t take too long for Jared to get settled comfortably under his arm.  Jensen would admit it felt rather nice having a warm presence at his side.  The way Jared’s breath puffed out against his skin wasn’t too shabby either.  

Just when Jensen had almost managed to get back to sleep, Jared pulled on his sleeve once more.  “Jensen?”

With a sigh, Jensen opened his eyes.  “Yes, Jared.”

“Can I sleep with you instead of Steve from now on?” Jared asked.  “I don’t like sleeping with Steve.  He’s loud and his breath smells.”

It was too late in the night to argue.  Jensen just closed his eyes and muttered, “fine” before drifting back into peaceful sleep.

He’d meant to talk to Jared the next day about their sleeping arrangements, and perhaps see if it was time for Jared to get a hammock of his own.  But he somehow managed to forget over the following week, and when the child’s warm body clambered in beside his at night, he found he didn’t mind too badly.

 

*

 

It was in Jensen’s twenty-fifth year that Jeffrey Dean decided to hand over control of the ship to him. 

“I’m tired,” he said to Jensen one day in his cabin.  He took a drink of rum and coughed a bit before setting the cup back down on the table.  “I’m gettin’ too old for this, Jensen m’boy,” he declared gruffly.  “You’re young; you’ve got the energy needed to make the raids this ship needs.  I just don’t anymore.”

“But—” Jensen protested, but the captain cut him off.

“Always knew I was going to have retire someday,” the man said, and Jensen suddenly noticed all the grey in a beard that had once been pure black.  “I’ve saved up a good bit, enough to buy a nice house in the tropics and live comfortably for the rest of my days.  Ye don’t need to be worrying about me.”

Jensen swallowed down the lump in his throat.  Jeffrey Dean had been like a father to him since he had been a thirteen year old boy with a small knife and big plans.  “We could keep you on,” he said desperately.  “You wouldn’t have to go on raids.  Just travel with us.  I know how much you love the sea.”

“Aye,” Jeffrey said, but somehow he didn’t seem to be agreeing.  His eyes had gone misty and far-away.  “I do love the sea, my fickle mistress.  But I’m too old and tired to keep up with her whims now, lad.  We’ve had a good many years together, but even good things must end.”

Despite Jensen’s continued pleading, Jeffrey Dean remained firm.  The next day he announced his intentions to the rest of the crew.  The crew responded much as Jensen had, but their objections did not sway him either.  Resigned, they made one last raid together and then set sail for the Spanish Main, where Jeffrey Dean was determined to settle down.

They dropped anchor in Tortuga.  Onboard the ship, there was a small ceremony as Jeffrey Dean stepped down from his position as Captain and handed it over to Jensen.  Jensen stood before the rest of the crew, slightly nervous that they wouldn’t accept him as their captain, but was soon reassured as they cheered for him, Jared shouting over all the rest.  

They all headed down into town, laughing and joking together.  “Oh, my boys,” Jeffrey Dean said with a broad smile, “what shall I do without ye?”

“Perhaps ye shall find a wench,” one of the other men jeered, and raucous cheers went up from the rest of the crew.

“Perhaps,” Jeffrey Dean said with a sly grin, which only set off the crew once more.  While they were still cheering, he slapped his hand on Jared’s back.  “My little sunny boy,” he said, smiling down at the youngest member of their crew.  “You’ll be a good ship’s boy for Jensen, won’t you?”

“Yessir!” Jared said with a saucy smile.  His eyes darted over to Jensen, filled with joy, and he continued cheerily, “I shall make his days a living torment.”

Jeffrey Dean burst out laughing, tossing his head back.  “That’s my boy!” He said, and pounded Jared on the back a few more times.  “Let us find a tavern so we can drink to that!”

In the tavern, the men drank away their hard-earned coin, or else spent it on the company of women.  A few of the strumpets had given Jensen the eye, and he’d considered taking them up on their silent offers.  However, Jared had been attached to his side the whole evening, smiling and laughing more freely than ever from the booze in his system.  His joy was so eye-catching that some of the men were eyeing him in a way that made Jensen feel somewhat homicidal.

Yes, Jared had grown up some.  He was of the same height as Jensen, although far skinnier and fairer.  His rosy cheeks and chestnut locks were the envy of many a woman, Jensen knew.  He was a pretty treat and a hard one to resist.  Even he had a difficult time remembering that Jared was not someone he could have in his bed, Jensen admitted to himself reluctantly.  He’d noticed himself noticing Jared’s—he cringed a bit mentally—finer traits more often than not recently, and had decided firmly to put a stop to it.  However, their evenings in the hammock together were not helping him forget his feelings.

But he was Captain now, and would be sleeping in the captain’s quarters. Jared would have his own hammock, like he should’ve had a long time ago; then Jensen would be able to put the matter from his mind.

“Jensen!”  Jared leaned into him, sweet breath wafting across his face.  “Jensen, I love the way your hair feels.”  Sure enough, Jared was combing his hands through the close-cut strands lovingly.  

Jensen flushed under the attention and batted away Jared’s hands.  “Jared, behave yourself,” he said sternly.  He scanned the tavern, hoping for a distraction, and met the eye of one of the wenches.  She was prettier than the others, less painted.  He grinned at her, wondering if she’d let him take her for free.

“Jensen,” Jared said again, although this time it was distinctly unhappy.  

Jensen glanced over to see Jared eyeing the same wench with a frown.  His stomach dropped.  Perhaps Jared had wanted the wench for himself, but had not had the courage to approach her.  Bitterness welled up within him, but he forced it down with a leering grin.  “Do you want her, Jared?  I’ll pay for it, if you want.  In celebration.”

Jared looked at him, red mouth hanging slightly open.  “What...” He said faintly, then shook his head, cheeks reddening not with good humor, but with anger.  “No, Jensen.  I do not want her at all.”  Abruptly, he stood up from the table.  “I’m going back to the ship,” he announced, and strode out. Jensen stared after him for a few moments, bewildered.  

“Excuse me,” a coy voice said, and he looked up to see the same woman in front of him, complete with an inviting smile.  “Do you fancy an evening together, sir?”

It was on the tip of his tongue to say yes.  Then he recalled Jared’s strange behavior and shook his head, standing up.  “Not tonight, I’m afraid.  I must be elsewhere.  Excuse me.”  With a nod of his head to his crew, he headed out of the tavern after Jared.

 

*

 

“Jared?” Jensen called as soon as he was back onboard.  The men they’d left to mind the ship had told him that Jared had boarded only a few minutes previously, but he could see Jared nowhere on deck.  “Jared?” He called again as he descended below deck, a faint thread of worry beginning to nag at his mind.

“What?”  A head popped out of his old hammock, two hazel eyes glaring at him from underneath floppy brown hair.  “What are you doing here?  I thought you’d be off fucking that whore,” Jared said flatly.

Disconcerted, Jensen moved slightly nearer, enough to see that Jared was really, truly angry in a way he most often was not.  “No,” he said simply.  “I was concerned after you left.  I came back to make sure you were alright.”

“I am alright,” Jared said tonelessly, flopping back down out of sight in the hammock.  “You can leave now.”

“It is my ship now,” Jensen retorted, feeling a bit of anger himself at the way Jared was now treating him.  “I will leave when I wish.”

“Fine,” Jared spat.

There was an uncomfortable pause, something that was not common between them.  Jensen had almost prepared himself to retire to his cabin without knowing what was wrong with Jared, when Jared spoke once more.  “Is it me?”

Jared’s voice was bleak and hopeless.  Jensen’s brows drew closer together than before.  “I don’t understand,” he said softly.  “What are you asking me, Jared?”

“I asked Jeffrey Dean, you know,” Jared answered nonsensically.  He spoke as if everything was pouring out in a rush, as if he could not keep it in anymore.  “I know you have enjoyed the company of men before.  And I thought... well, I thought maybe we could enjoy each other, that way.”  By now, Jensen was close enough to see the light flush on Jared’s cheeks from where he lay.  Still, the boy went on, “but I have been doing my best to… seduce you for the past few months, and you still show no more affection to me than you did when I was just a boy.  Is my form not pleasing to you?” There was a bleak undertone of self-loathing in Jared’s speech that made Jensen cringe; from a boy who was usually so confident and sure of himself, it was incredibly hard for Jensen to hear.  “Do you not desire my body that way?”

For several moments, Jensen found himself frozen, mouth agape.  He’d never imagined that his feelings of lust could have been reciprocated.  After all, Jared was so young… but he thought back to the past couple of months, and all the little things that had caught his eye.  Had Jared been orchestrating those moments?

“You little tease,” Jensen growled, and Jared’s eyes darted back up to meet his with shock.  “This whole time, I thought you an innocent. But you provoked me, didn’t you?  You wanted me to take you.”

“I...”  Jared’s cheeks were dark, his eyes wide with lust.  He swallowed once, a quick bob of his Adam’s apple.  “I… yes.  Yes, I did.  I do.”

“Get out of the hammock,” Jensen commanded, and something dark and powerful went through him when Jared scrambled to obey.  It was only when Jared was standing in front of him, lovely with arousal, that Jensen hooked a hand behind his neck and pulled him into a savage kiss.

The way Jared opened for him, clumsy and needy, made it clear the boy had never experienced another’s touch. Jensen kissed him all the harder after that realization, claiming his treasure with increasing fervor. This boy was his now. Jensen would ensure he never had a chance to be with another.

Jared clutched at his shoulders, willowy body trembling. “Jensen,” he gasped into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen could feel that the boy had something more to say—he was always such a talker—but he did not relent in his pursuit of the sweetness that were Jared’s kisses. Quickly, the boy subsided, pliant in a way that meant he’d given up all control to Jensen.

It was only once Jared had completely submitted that Jensen pulled back slightly. Clearly dazed from their kissing, Jared chased after his lips, causing Jensen to chuckle. “No, my love,” he murmured, tracing the pink bow of Jared’s lips with his finger. “Not out here. Unless you would like the rest of the crew to watch as I take you.”

Judging by the darkening of Jared’s eyes, the idea held some appeal to him, but he flushed a rosy red as well and shook his head; Jensen would have to examine that inclination another time. “No,” Jared answered, voice quiet but firm, “I don’t wish to have anything that could distract me from you.” He paused then grinned, lashes fluttering as he lowered his eyes. “Captain.”

The honorific make Jensen’s cock jump in his breeches, and he pulled Jared against him more tightly. “My cabin,” he growled, and did not wait for Jared to find his own feet again. Instead, he swept him up in his arms, strode across the ship, and carried him like a newlywed bride over the threshold of his quarters. 

He dumped Jared onto his bed, letting him land on his back with a small ‘oof’ and a startled expression. His legs had fallen open upon landing, and Jensen was quick to slide between them. He buried a hand in Jared’s silky hair and pulled his head back, exposing his throat. He licked the skin there, salty but somehow still sweet, before biting down hard. Jared let out a startled gasp and shoved at his head. “Don’t! You’ll leave marks!” He warned.

“And?” Jensen lifted his head up to grin savagely at the boy.

“And people will know!” Jared answered, voice slightly higher-pitched.

“And?” Jensen repeated once more, and then continued in a low, lustful voice. “Perhaps I want you marked. Perhaps I want all the crew to know who I have chosen to share my bed. Perhaps I want them all to know that you were so eager to bend over for your Captain that you begged for it.”

Jared was clearly flustered, but still he managed to gasp out, “I haven’t begged.”

Jensen felt his smile grow wider. Beneath him, Jared trembled with lust. “No, you haven’t yet.”

He fell onto Jared, shoving his clothes out of place in order to worship each bit of skin. He especially liked how Jared mewled when he sucked on the patches of skin behind his ears and how he cried out like a whore when he teased his nipples. The little buds were a bright red when Jensen was through pinching and sucking and twisting them.

Jared’s hands were constantly running over him as well, with a lack of focus and desperation that came when one was young and untouched. Every part of Jensen’s body seemed a marvel to him—the boy spent a whole minute or so palming his shoulder and babbling about how broad and strong he was.

It pleased Jensen, how utterly arousing Jared seemed to find every part of his body. “Do you like how strong I am?” He murmured throatily, nuzzling at Jared’s neck as he pulled his pants down. He had never been one to speak to his partner so filthily before, but something about Jared compelled him to do so. “Does it make you hard to think of how I can control your body? Do you like it when I hold you down?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Jared cried out, and with a jerk, his pants were off and Jensen sat back to take in the entire expanse of his boy. 

He’d always been fairly familiar with Jared’s body; they had slept in the same hammock for the past few years. He knew of the curves of it, the angles. But it was an entirely different matter, seeing it bare and exposed for him. That slightly golden skin, all flushed from his attention, and those long, colt-like legs… now they were all his, and his alone. 

Jared tried to cover himself, apparently embarrassed by Jensen’s attentions, but Jensen would not stand for it. He pinned Jared’s hands above his head with a snarl. “This is mine,” he said fiercely. “If I want to gaze on it, I will. If I want to touch it, I will. It pleases me to do so.” Afraid for a moment that he’d gone too far, Jensen leaned back. “Unless it does not please you to let me touch you.”

“No!” Jared’s denial came almost instantly, his eyes widening with fear. “It does! It does please me, Jensen. Anything you want to do, I want. I promise!”

“Anything, hmm?” Jensen asked, and slid his hand down the crack of Jared’s rump to feel the hole there. Jared’s legs twitched and spasmed, but Jensen noticed that the boy kept his arms in place, even as he blushed even brighter. “So if it pleased me to fuck your fine ass…” he trailed off, fully expecting Jared to deny him.

Without any touch to it, Jared’s cock jerked and spurted precome. Jared gave a long moan as he did so, eyes glassy with desire. Jensen could not keep the giddy smile off of his face. His boy wanted just what he did; that was clear. With a shaking hand, he fumbled in the drawer of his bolted-down cabinet beside his bed for his jar of oil. When he found it, he gripped it with a triumphant cry and quickly spilled some of its contents into his palm. He slicked it over his fingers, then brought them back down to Jared’s hole. “Hold still,” he reminded Jared, before slipping one finger inside.

From the way his body accepted the intrusion, it was clear this was one thing Jared had experienced before. A surge of jealousy ran through Jensen before he remembered that his boy had fingers and an active curiosity. He ran his second finger around the rim of his entrance before inserting it as well. It slid in just as easily. “When do you do it?” He asked breathlessly as Jared stared up at him, eyes foggy with lust. “When do you finger yourself like this?”

“I…” Jared’s eyes darted to the side and his fingers twitched where they remained above his head. “In the brig, when I’m off duty. No one goes there. I only… it’s only when I can’t take it anymore—”

“Do you need it?” Jensen asked, urging him on as his own body grew hot at the image of Jared in the brig, fingering himself desperately. “Do you crave it when you don’t have it?”

“Always,” Jared moaned. His lower body had begun to rock so he was fucking himself back on Jensen’s fingers. It was so arousing that Jensen did not even discipline him for not staying still. Instead, he encouraged him, curling his fingers inside of Jared with each thrust. “I have a toy,” Jared continued, and it was clear that any embarrassment he might have had was leaving him with every stroke of Jensen’s fingers inside of him. “I had it made in port a half year ago. Sometimes I slick it up and I—”

“You fuck yourself on it?” Jensen blurted out, fingers pausing, so shocked was he by the utter depravity and sensuality of his boy. “You need it so much that you fuck yourself on a false phallus,” he said, mostly to himself, in awe.

“Yes!” Jared cried, whole body writhing as he attempted to push himself harder onto Jensen’s unmoving fingers. “Wanted you for so long—I needed something. Didn’t know if I’d ever have you—”

“You have me now,” Jensen said, and he pulled his fingers out of Jared’s tight heat. “And now you will truly have me.” 

Slicking up his cock with quick motions, Jensen was flattered by the awe in Jared’s eyes. Without hesitation, he lined himself up with Jared’s hole and sank inside, pulling the boy’s legs over his shoulders as he did so. Jared grunted as he was pierced, brows furrowing slightly before he visibly forced himself to relax once more. Once he was fully seated inside, Jensen stroked his hair gently, rewarding the boy for his openness and sweetness. “So good for me,” he crooned, and as always, Jared’s eyes lit up from the praise. “Sweetest little thing I’ve ever had the pleasure to fuck.”

The boy colored once more from the compliment, but somehow gathered up his courage to say, “Well, why don’t you fuck me then?”

His boy was a spicy one indeed. Jensen smiled roguishly and renewed his grip on Jared’s hips. “Oh, I will,” he promised huskily, and slid almost all the way out of Jared’s heat before thrusting back in. That shocked Jared’s eyes wide as saucers and made him forget to hold his hands still. They moved to clutch at Jensen’s shoulders, before Jensen pinned them back down, letting Jared’s legs slide down to wrap around his waist as he did so. “Hold them still,” he snarled, enjoying the way the leverage forced Jared’s ass up even further to meet his thrusts. “I will tell you when you can touch me again.”

“Captain!” Jared burst out, and his eyes were begging just as strongly as his voice. “Captain, please!”

But Jensen did not relent. His boy would take him just the way Jensen wanted him to, and no other. He gripped Jared’s thighs as he fucked him as hard as he could without injuring the boy. He was barely more than a virgin, after all.

Jared’s words devolved into whines and wails as he surrendered to the pleasure Jensen was giving him. Yet, through it all, he followed Jensen’s commands, remaining as still as he could in order to better take what Jensen was giving him. Those eyes stayed open as well, and pinned on his face, those lips soft and open for him.

As his climax approached, Jensen finally relented. “Touch yourself,” Jensen demanded, and one of Jared’s hands flew to tug desperately at his cock, sliding over it so harshly that Jensen was afraid he might yank it off. 

The other, though, took its place on Jensen’s neck, and began pulling him closer. “Kiss me,” Jared panted out, the “please” clear in his voice. Jensen could think of no better idea. He crushed his mouth to Jared’s as they both came, swallowing the little whimpers that the boy emitted. 

Before they had even come down from their high, Jared’s body seemed to give out, shaking as if the pleasure had been too much for it to handle. Gently, Jensen disentangled them and rolled Jared over to fit into his arms, like he had so many nights before. “Are you alright, sweetheart?” He questioned softly as soon as they were settled, Jared’s head tucked against his chest. “Was it too much?”

“Never too much,” Jared replied and tilted his head up, voice husky and smile shaky. “I won’t—I’ll take it better next time. I will.”

Jensen shushed him, hugging him closer. “You took it perfectly, Jared,” he reassured him. “More perfectly than I could have dreamed possible.”

“Then you’ll keep me?” Jared’s voice was young and vulnerable, his eyes wide as he looked up at Jensen. It tugged at Jensen’s heartstrings like nothing else could. “You’ll let me stay by your side?”

“Always,” Jensen promised. “For as long as you’ll have me.”

“Always,” Jared repeated, echoing his own vow. “I’ve loved you forever. I can’t imagine…” He trailed off, and pressed a kiss onto the line of Jensen’s jaw. “I’ll always be yours.”


End file.
